La Persecución del Siglo
by AriSkyYuki
Summary: Tu y tus amigos van a Japon donde conoceran a Conan y sus amigos, pero no imaginabas que tu llegada seria el comienzo de una persecucion donde tu vida peligra y participáran los amigos de Conan, incluso los del FBI y la policia de Japon contra La Organización de los Hombres de Negro [lectoraxtodos] delen una oportunidad muchos reviews por fis
1. Chapter 1 Presentacion

_**La Persecución del Siglo**_

Que dirias si tu [lectora] fueras de viaje a Japon por cuestiones de trabajo y junto a tus amigos de la infancia, llegaran a dicho pais donde tu llegada, será el comienzo de un enfrentamiento y persecuciones contra la organización de los hombres de negro, en el cual te involucrara y tu vida dependerá de Conan/Shincihi, tus amigos y sus amigos, la policía de Japon y el FBI asi como otros personajes donde tu relación en una noche crucial será el inicio de esta gran batalla.

NOTA: si eres hombre imaginate siendo mujer….. es para que tenga sentido el fic ^^

…

….

Detective Conan no me pertence solo a su respectivo autor yo solo juego con ellos, a excepción de los Ocs que aparezcan son mios, en caso de que haya un personaje que yo crea que es mio y se asemeje a un personaje de la serie, es pura coincidencia pues no se si sea real en la serie o si en verdad yo lo invente.

Espero que les guste es la primera vez que hago un fic de detective conan

– **Diálogos –**

[NL=Nombre Lectora]

(P) tu pais o (tu pais)

(N) tu nacionalidad

"pensamientos"

(aclaraciones)

{aclaraciones de autora}

….

…..

[Nombre de lectora] Doyle : 18 años, pelirroja o como tu colo de cabello (los datos son opcionales, ya sea que quieras tener los que pongo o con tu aspecto),tez blanca ojos café claro, 1.72, practicante de Krav Maga siendo entrenada por Leon , aunque dejaste de practicar desde los 9 años el ballet, esas técnicas de ballet te han servido en combates (de manera inconsciente) Leon y tu son amigos de la infancia y lo quieres como un hermano mayor ya que lo conoces porque un dia te salvo a ti y a tu papa cuando iban a ser asaltados cuando tenias 3 años, por lo que desde ese dia se volvieron los mejores amigos; además de que Leon es un gran fan de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes. Eres una chica que quieres lograr ser como tu bisabuelo, tu abuelo y tu padre ya que con tu éxito de la utlima continuación de sherlock que has hecho, te volviste muy famosa, igualmente eres una gran cantante que puedes dejar "babeando" a los hombres en el sentido que tu voz puede lograr llamar la atención de cualquiera, además de que sabes tocar muy bien el piano, trompeta y el violin; eres dedicada a la resolución de casos, eres detective, simpatica, te fascina la música clásica, el jazz, las música instrumental, eres divertida, despistada respecto a las cosas del romance ya que si no te dicen las cosas de frente, no captas el mensaje; observadora, tienes un sexto sentido en el cual puedes lograr predecir algunas cosas y poder resolver casos complejos, muy sensible y puedes romperte como una muñeca de porcelana ya que eres pacifista y no te gusta las peleas, al menos que la situación lo requiera, lo das todo por tus amigos, antes defiendes si tus amigos que están en peligro que a ti (por eso Leon te defiende mucho y te protege para evitar que salgas lastimada); a pesar de ser detective en el cual debes de evidenciar a los criminales, no impide que seas pacifista ya que odias la violencia. Bisnieta de Arthur Conan Doyle, autor de la famosísima saga Sherlock Holmes.

Leonardo "Leon" Kennedy: 24 años, 1.80, rubio, ojos negros, tez blanca practicante de Krav Maga, Kung fu, Jet Kiun Do, Kick Boxing, esgrimista; es un profesional imitando a la gente e imitando las voces, es una persona intuitiva, observador, le gusta el football y es todo un profesional en ese deporte, pero prefiere los combates. Es un joven tranquilo, prudente, astuto, inteligente. Pertenece a una organización llamada Jetters , es un profesional en el manejo de armas desde las mas ligeras hasta las mas pesadas; es el mejor dentro de la organización y el mejor piloto dentro de dicha organizacion. Uno de los amigos de la infancia de [Nombre de lectora] y el mejor amigo, puede ser una persona muy tranquila (aparentemente), pero cuando alguien se mete con sus amigos (en especial con [Nombre de lectora]) puede lograr sacar un lado oscuro que sus amigos no conocen. Esta enamorado de [NL] pero prefiere ser un hermano mayor y su único deseo es protegerla ya que ella es su mayor prioridad.

Luis Stanford : 35 años, 1.81, cabello castaño, tez bronceada, ojos miel, practica arquería, le gusta ver el boxeo, es muy inteligente, perspicaz, pratica Judo, Krav Maga y Kung Fu; al igual que Leon pertenece a los Jetters y esta especializado en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas, en recolección de datos e inflitración. Es el mas grande los amigos y el mas maduro. También puede tener un lado oscuro si se meten con sus amigos ya que protege a sus amigos como si fueran sus hermanitos pues los conoció cuando el tenia 17 años y lo da todo por ellos; a Leon lo conoció cuando el tenia 17 años y Leon 8 años, el puede ver que Leon tiene gran potencial ya que a su corta edad no solo entro en los jetters sino que es el mejor del siglo dentro de la organizacion. Es el único que sabe, que Leon esta enamorado de [NL]

Samantha "Sam" Roxana Cruz: 18 años, cabello negro, largo, tez morena, 1.69, es una gran pianista, bailarina de Tango, le gusta mucho los dulces, alegre, algo infantil pero decidida, algo temperamental cuando Shane la molesta. Estudiante de primer año de economía. Enamorada de Shane desde los 6 años y se vuelven novios a los 14 años. Cabalgaba a caballo a los 8 años pero lo dejo después ya que decidió dedicarse al patinaje sobre hielo junto a Roberto. Surfista de nacimiento.

Shane Stanford: 18 años, 1.79, tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro, un joven divertido, bromista, romantico, bailarin de Tango, sarcástico, le fascina molestar a Sam llamándola por su segundo nombre ya que según ella no le gusta ese nombre. Estudiante de relaciones internacionales, puede hablar 5 idiomas. Esta enamorado de Sam desde los 6 años y se vuelven novios a los 14 años. Es un campeón en las carreras de motos, practica algo de esgrima y un poco de la Lucha Libre. El junto a Sam y [NL] son grandes surfistas y practica el patinaje sobre hielo.

….

…..

….

**Capitulo 1 Presentación**

En la ciudad de (tu ciudad), un grupo de amigos estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad buscando algunas botanas para el maratón de su serie favorita y a pasar la pijamada que tenían planeada desde hace tres meses, un maratón de su serie favoroita Ley y Orden UVS, ya que podrían disfruar de todos los capítulos sin interrupciones gracias a que se encontraban en las vacaciones de verano. Nada mas que antes de ir por las botanas iban a ir a comer a un restaurante, en el cual ya habían quedado ir desde que terminaron sus clases [NL], Sam y Roberto.

– **Ya me canse, a que hora vamos a llegar al restaurante de comida coreana –** decias mientras sentías como tu pansa rugia como león **– tengo hambre**

– **Tu siempre estas comiendo –** Leon estaba divertido de verte que te sujetabas el estomago porque tenias muchísima hambre.

– **Es que tengo hambre –** decias mientras sentías olor a comida lo que provocaba mas tu apetito **– mmm huele delicioso.**

– **Hay [NL] de verdad que eres muy divetida ….. y tragona –** decía divertido Shane.

– **Ya Shane, deja de molestarla –** decía Sam mientras seguía comiendo su bolsa de dulces.

– **Ya Roxana, no pasa nada –** con una sonrisa divertida Shane mientras sentía como Sam lo miraba raro.

– **¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ROXANA! –** estaba enojada Sam mientras le lanzaba una piedra a Shane a lo que el lo esquivaba solo moviendo la cabeza de lado.

– **Bueno, bueno tranquilos, ya casi llegamos al restaurante** – decía Luis con una ligera gota en la cabeza y divertido de ver como sus amigos estaban "discutiendo", mientras indicaba con un dedo el lugar donde podrían ir a comer.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, pudieron ver que se encontraba algo vacio, al paecer por se nuevo no había mucha gente, buscaron una mesa y se fueron a sentar en una mesa. Estuvieron ahí durante unas 4 horas hasta que casi dan las seis de la tarde, en ese momento estaban en una conversación, en el cual les daría el comienzo de una aventura.

– **Ah~~~ que rico –** decías muy feliz mientras con el dedo índice limpiabas lo que quedaba en el plato de postre que pediste.

– **Vaya, si que tenias hambre –** decía divertido Leon de ver como estabas con una cara de satisfacción.

– **Mi alma ya descanso –** decias toda feliz con las mejillas sonrojadas de la felicidad por comer mucho.

– **Igualmente disfrute mucho la comida –** decía Sam mientras igualmente terminaba de pasarse un último bocado de un pastel de fresas.

– **Yo también –** decía Shane feliz de lo lleno que se encontraba.

– **¡GRACIAS LUIS POR INVITARNOS LUIS! – **dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres mientras tenían una carita de perritos satisfechos de haber comido rico

– **De nada peques –** Luis solo veía como los mas pequeños parecían niños pequeños.

– **Por cierto [NL], que tienes planeado hacer a partir de mañana –** estaba interesado Leon mientras tomaba un sorbo de café americano.

– **Bueno pues… jeje, de hecho mañana a las 10 de la noche me voy de viaje a Japon –** fue lo único que dijiste y viste que tus amigos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

– **¡Cuando [NL]! –** Sam se sobresalto mucho, pero después susurro para que sus amigos solamente escucharan la conversación** – ups lo siento, es que me sorrpendi**

– **Es verdad, ¿y eso porque? –** estaba curioso Shane.

Los 4 (Shane, Leon, Luis y Sam) estaban mas cerca de ti para escuchar lo que les ibas a decir.

– **Bueno verán, pues ustedes saben que mi libro se volvió muy popular hace un año –** continuabas **– y les dije que hace como cinco días me fui a una conferencia**.

– **Sipi –** te dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– **Bueno, pues resulta que me invitaron a Tokyo, Japon para una conferencia en el cual me invita'ron para presentar mi libro en ese pais.**

– **¿Por que en ese pais? No es que me desagrade ese pais, es solo que me llamo la atención –** decía Sam mientras ponía su barbilla sobre sus palmas y recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa.

– **Bueno pues, de todos los países a los que se les había hecho aquella encuesta, Japon fue el primero que dio criticas positivas a mi obra por tener el ranking mas alto, por lo que ire a dar una conferencia que será dentro de unos 20 dias, por lo que debo partir mañana mismo debo de llegar bien al aeropuerto para no perder tiempo y ya tengo preparada mi maleta –** continuaste **– no les dije nada antes porque no quería pedirles que me acompañaran porque sabia que estaban ocupados y no puedo disponer de sus tiem…**

– **Vamos contigo –** dijo Leon

– **Ah? –** fue lo único que pudiste decir antes de que hablara Shane

– **No pasa nada –** dijo Shane **– será divertido acompañarte**

– **Es verdad, no pasa nada** – continuo hablando Sam –** además quiero probar el sushi hecho en el pais de origen y el tsukaige**

– **Yo también me apunto –** Luis termino de dar un ultimo sorbo a su café** – será una experiencia interesante**

– **Pero…. ¿No les molesto con algunas actividades? –** preguntaste ya que nunca te ha gustado disponer del tiempo de los demás.

– **Tranquila [NL], no pasa nada, a mi no me molesta acompañarte **– te dijo Leon mientras te sobaba la cabeza con su mano en forma de cariño.

– **A mi tampoco –** dijo Luis

– **Ni a mi –** dijeron Sam y Shane

Después de ver que tus amigos te acompañarían al viaje, salieron del restaurante para ir directo a tu casa donde estaban las maletas ya que se habían preparado para una gran pijamada en grande como para 6 o incluso 8 dias, aunque no necesitaran mucho la ropa, ahora ya tenían una "excusa" para poder usar toda esas ropas de las maletas, mientras acomodaban las ropas, ibas por tu libro famoso el cual superaba por mucho las obras anteriores de tu padre y tu abuelo, pero mas de tu bisabuelo ya que se convirtió en el libro mas deseado del mundo debido a que después de que se publicaron solo 5 copias para las editoriales de tu país, habías recibido muchas solicitudes en el cual te pedían que fueras a dichas conferencias para que en esos países dieras una breve lectura de tu libro a cerca de lo que trataría ya que cuando (a nivel mundial) vieron las transmisión donde te presentaste junto con tu libro y diste una breve lectura de lo que trataría, te volviste en la literata mas famosa de todos los tiempos y las mas joven.

Parece como si tu y tus amigos fueran a una boda ya que los 5 estaban algo estresados porque estaban a unas 9 hiras de que se diera el vuelo. Tu y tus amigos fueron al aeropuerto en taxi para poder llegar temprano ya que debían de documentar las maletas y después esperar una hora, por lo que debían de apresurarse ya que soilo tenían unas 4 horas antes del vuelo. Habían llegado a la fila para poder documentar las maletas.

– **Te dije que fueras al baño antes de salir –** reprochaba Shane a Sam su amiga y novia oficial.

– **No es mi culpa –** se defendió Sam **– tu fuiste quien me dio esa bebida demasiado potente**

– **O si claro, échame la culpa de tus desordenes vejigales –** decía divertido Shane mientras veía como Sam se molestaba.

– **Oh bueno, ustedes dos parecen esposos –** dijiste divertida lo que viste el sonrojo de tus dos amigos y estos solo tosían un poco por aquel comentario.

– **Luego coquetean, lo primero es documentar las maletas, ya que nos quedan solo 3 horas –** dijo Luis mientras le daba al encargado la ultima maleta para documentar.

Después de llegar a documentar las maletas, ya solo quedaba una hora por lo que fueron rápido a la sala de espera donde estaban las puertas para poder entrar al avión. Después de unos minutos escucharon que ya era momento de su vuelo por lo que los sobrecargos les indicaron sus asientos que eran de primera clase ya que te los regalaron para que fueras a la conferencia junto a quienes pudieran acompañarte. Durante el viaje en avión te habías recargado en el hombro derecho de Leon, mientras el te tapaba con una gran manta para que no pasaras frio y el veía por la ventana con una sonrisa tranquila para luego caer en el sueño; pero en ese momento estaba pensando acerca del viaje; mientras el tenia aquellos pensamientos, Luis estaba leyendo un libro y a la vez debía de hacer que se quedaran quietos Shane y Sam ya que estaban peleando como si fueran niños pequeños. Luis logro que Shane y Sam se quedaran quietos y dormidos, volteo a ver a Leon y solo se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa divertida, no cabia duda de que Leon adoraba a [NL].

El viaje en avión fue largo, pero finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto de Tokyo, Japon y era medio dia del otro dia; bajaron del avión y se dirigían directo a la salida para poder recoger su equipaje. Después de haber de haber recogido sus maletas, se dirigieron directo a la salida del aeropuerto, pero en ese momento a lo lejos un grupo de reporteros de diferentes cadenas televisivas te vieron y se acercaron a ti y a tus amigos.

– **Increíble!, pero si eres [NL] Doyle –** te dijo uno de los periodistas mientras – **por favor dinos que haces aquí por Tokyo.**

– **Señorita Doyle, por favor respondanos –** otro periodista estaba acercándote mas el micrófono.

– **Como conocen a la señorita –** pregunto un periodista a Luis

– **Ehm bueno…. **

– **Eres la mejor amiga de la señorita? –** pregunto otro reportero a Sam.

– **Es que yo…. Jejeje**

– **Es cierto que Tokyo será la ciudad privilegiada en que su libro sea publicado y que Japon será el primer pais, después de (tu pais) –** preguntaba otro periodista

Ustedes 5 se encontraban algo agobiados de tantas preguntas, entonces aporvechando el bulto que habían provocado los periodistas, tu y tus amigos fueron a gatas debajo de los periodistas para poder salir y aprovechando la confusión corrieron en dirección a un taxi. Cuando subieron al taxi, pudieron suspirar mientras tenian una gran gota en sus cabezas ya que jamás creyeron que estarían asi de agobiados; Sam propuso que porque no mejor iban a buscar un hotel donde hospedarse, pero les dijiste que irías a la casa que tu padre, tu abuelo y tu habían comprado ya que te lo dieron como regalo de cumpleaños y como premio por haber obtenido un 100 en el examen de ingreso a tu carrera y les explicaste que junto a tu padre y tu abuelo darias dicha conferencia al principio pero te dijeron que tendrían que dejarte sola en dicha conferencia ya que debían de viajar a Rusia ya que estaban ocupados por cuestiones de trabajo, pero que te dieron las llaves de la casa para que pudieras descansar el tiempo que debías de estar antes de la conferencia ya que por el cambio de horario, tus amigos y tu aun no se habían acostumbrado muy bien a dicho cambio; además tu papa te dijo que también podías estar el tiempo que quisieras. Cuando le dijiste la dirección al taxista, llegaron a una gran casa muy lujosa y bonita, tus amigos se sorprendieron mucho por el lugar que era tan lujoso y espacioso. Cuando bajaron del taxi, se fueron caminando al interior de la casa para poder dejar sus cosas en su lugar y poder descansar después de aquel largo viaje y después irían a conocer Tokyo.

Habían pasado 2 dias después de que tu y tus amigos habían llegado a Tokyo, todos habían estado algo agotados, pero decidieron quedarse en tu casa de Tokyo oara descansar muy bien y luego conocer mejor la ciudad. Habían desayunado para luego conocer la ciudad ya que recuerdas muy poco sobre Tokyo, pues la ultima vez que estuviste en el pais era a los 5 años cuando viniste solo de vacaciones. Salieron a conocer algún lugar donde comer ya que se le antojaba conocer algunos restaurantes de esa ciudad, habían caminado mucho hasta que llegaron a un restaurante donde podrían comer bien; era un lugar bastante amplio y muy bonito, por lo que entraron y fueron a buscar una mesa y fue una cerca del bar.

En una de las calles de Tokyo, se encontraban en una restaurante muy amplio con una zona extra donde podias realizar actividades como el billar y un bar donde tenia un karaoke, Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Sera y Kogoro ya que habían ido a comer después de que salieron del instituto, luego luego fueron a dicho restaurante; pues Sera se había encontrado "de casualidad" con Conan, Ran, Sonoko y Kogoro por las calles ya que ellos, después de que regresaron de la escuela por extraño que pareciera Kogoro les había invitado a comer en ese lujosos restaurante ya que después de caso anterior de "el misterio del vino de muerte", le habían pagado una muy buena cantidad de dinero por lo que para celebrar irían a ese restaurante, pero no se esperaba que Sera llegaría en ese preciso momento.

– **Que hermoso lugar, estoy muy ansiosa de poder comer la comida que sirven aquí –** decía muy feliz Ran mientras buscaba con la mirada una buena mesa hasta que vio una pegada a los grandes ventanales que tenían un enorme balcón.

– **Ah! Este lugar es muy lujoso –** continuo Kogoro **– y además hay muchas mujeres lindas.**

– **Papa! –** repocho Ran de ver como su papa babeaba por las mujeres solteras que estaban por ahí.

"a este viejo se lo van a llevar uno de estos días por acoso" – pensaba Conan mientras tenia una cara neutral y de pena ajena de ver como Kogoro se comportaba.

– **Hey, Ran, este lugar es muy bonito –** Sonoko se acerco a Ran para hablarle al oído **– cuando veas a tu "nov~~io"~~ iran los dos j-u-n-t-i-t-o-s –** cantaba lo ultimo mientras tenia una cara de picara.

– **Eh!? S..Sonoko no seas mala, pero que dices** – decía toda roja Ran, tenia las mejillas muy rojas.

Conan fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sera se acerco a el.

– **Hey conan –** Sera se acerco a Conan inclinándose un poco **– al parecer se puso algo roja Ran – **decía Sera como no sabiendo porque se habría puesto roja Ran.

– **S…si –** decía Conan tratando de disimular sus nervios.

A Conan y a Sera se les aparecia una pequeña gotita en la cabeza cuando vieron que Kogoro se acerco a una mujer y empezó a coquetearle y Ran solo se acerco a su papa para reclamarle.

Un mesero se les acerco para poder indicarles la mesa donde podrían estar el mismo lugar donde Ran estaba mirando para tener donde sentarse, cuanod llegaron el mesero les dio las cartas para que pudieran escoger que es lo que querrían de comer.

– **Este lugar es fantástico –** decía Mouri mientras se quedaba viendo los diferentes platillos en el menú **– mmm y la comida debe de ser muy deliciosa…. Pero todo esta muy caro.**

– **Papa, no te quejes, después de todo tu nos invitaste –** decía Ran mientras seguía mirando el menú para ver que poder escoger.

– **Si los invite –** confirmo Kogoro **– pero porque tenían que venir tus amigas –** decía señalando a Sera y a Sonoko.

– **Muchas gracias Mouri-san –** dijeron las dos mencionados al mismo tiempo mientras tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras platicaban animadamente después de haber comido, en ese momento se escucho el grito de una mujer, era una camarera que había llegado a la mesa donde un solo hombre estaba y ocurrió un asesinato en una de las mesas de aquel restaurante en el cual un hombre de unos 43 años, había caído muerto mientras comia.

En ese momento Sera y Conan corrieron rápido directo a la victima, Conan se acerco al hombre para ver si todavía había una oportunidad, Sera puso sus dos dedos para tomar el pulso y se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba muerto, por lo que Sera le pidió al gerente que ningún cliente se fuera (lo bueno es que {sin incluirlos a Sera, Sonoko, Ran, Conan y Kogoro} solo habían unos 8 clientes) ya que se había cometido un asesinato, mientras que Conan con su celular llamo al inspector Megure y al detective Takagi para que vinieran de inmediato respecto a dicho crimen.

Todas las personas estaban ahí en ese lugar esperando a que les dieran indicaciones ya que cualquiera podía ser el responsable de dicho crimen

– **Inspector Megure, mire aquí tenemos a algunos de los conocidos de la victima ****– **decía Takagi mientras señalaba a tres personas que se acercaban.

Durante aquel interrogatorio con esas tres, la policía de Japon trataba de buscar otras pistas que los pudiera llevar al asesino. Mientras interrogaban a los clientes del restaurante Conan y Sera buscaban pistas (por su lado) para poder encontrar como murió la victima. Después de estar investigando, Conan pudo ver como habia muerto la victima y como habia hecho para matarlo, ahora todo lo que necesitaba era buscar la manera de hacer que Kogoro se convirtiera en el Kogoro durmiente, pero después escucharon que alguien decía "el culpable es el" y en ese momento Conan y Sera voltearon a ver quien habia dicho eso para ver a una chica pelirroja de ojos color café claro y tez blanca que vestia un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una blusa de manga corta color fiusha.

– **Que… que dices cria –** sudaba frio aquel hombre que estaban siendo acusado por aquella joven.

– **Oye! Mas respeto que no es ninguna cria –** dijo otra chica de cabello negro largo mientras era retenida por otro chico.

– **Digo que usted es el ASESINO del señor Watashi –** dijiste.

– **No tienes pruebas –** estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa aquel hombre mientras se quedaba viendo a la joven.

– **En serio? –** tenias una sonrisa divertida mientras te acercabas a una mesa donde estaba un vaso de vidrio, lo tomaste y te empezaste a acercar al sospechoso **– entonces no le molestara beber de la bebida de la victima, ¿verdad?**

– **Eh? –** pregunto Takagi **– inspector Megure, que tiene que ver la bebida con esto**

– **Por…porque quieres que beba de esa bebida …¡QUE PROBARAS CON ESO, NO PUEDES PROBAR NADA!**

– **Solo quiero que tome de esa bebida, al menos que oculte algo**

El señor se bebió la bebida

– **Por cierto le heche algo a la bebida –** dijiste con simpleza.

y en ese momento empezó a toser.

– **TU MALDITA ESCUPISTE CON ESE POPOTE PEQUEÑO QUE TENIAS EN LA MANO UNA PASTILLA DE VENENO A LA BEBIDA! –** grito todo eufórico aquel hombre **– FINGISTE TOSER HACE RATO PERO LO OCULTASTE EN TU PUÑO, QUERIAS HACER LO QUE HICE, CONMIGO!**

– **Pero si este popote es largo –** dijiste mientras abrias el puño y mostrabas un popote mas largo **– por cierto, nunca mencione que era veneno y nunca dije que fue usted.**

Después de ese comentario el señor se quedo totalmente mudo, todos los presentes quedaron demasiado sorprendidos, el señor se habia delatado asi solo

– **BINGO! Ahí tienen, el uso el popote para disparar por su boca usando su puño para disimular que tocia y que se estaba ahogando, en ese momento se paró para poder toser mejor….. – **empezaste a explicar como fue el método, que uso y como lo hiso para que se veira como otro testigo y con una coartada.

En ese momento el sujeto saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y corrió directo a Sonoko que se encontraba desprotegida, pero en ese momento Leon solo camino unos dos pasos y con una patada a las rodillas lo dejo incapacitado para lastimarla; por lo que la policía reacciono en ese momento para arrestarlo. En eso Ran Y Sonoko agardecieron mucho aquella acción.

Conan/Shinichi estaba sorprendido de ver a otra detective además de Sera, pero algo en esa chica se le hacia muy llamativo, algo le llamo mucho la atención de aquella chica.

"Quien será aquella chica" – pensaba Conan mientras seguía viéndola – "siento que la he visto antes"

Conan vio de reojo a Sera que igualmente se quedaba viendo muy detenidamente

– **Hey Sera –** murmuro Conan a Sera, ya que tenia la sensación de haberla visto desde antes

– **Si, también siento que la he visto antes**

– **Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a saber quien era el asesino –** dijo el inspector Megure

– **No hay problema, no es para tanto**

"que modesta" – pensó el joven rubio que venia acompañando a la chica detecive

– **Por cierto, nos puedes decir quien eres** – pregunto Takagi muy intrigado en la chica de que resolvió mas rápido el caso que Kogoro.

– **Oh, bueno, esta cria que se cree **– dijo Kogoro **– otro Shinichi Kudo**

– **Oye papa, no seas grosero –** dijo Ran tratando de que su padre no se viera grosero

– **Viejo maleducado, mas respeto –** murmuro Sam toda molesta de cómo se habían dirigido a ti.

– **Tranquila no te pongas asi –** decía Shane mientras ponía sus manos encima de los hombros de Sam para que se tranquilizara.

– **Jeje,…Bueno, pues déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es [NL] –** fue lo único

…

….

Bueno, es todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, a mi me gusto mucho el fic

Espero reviews suyo asi me inspirare

Muchas gracias por leerlo

Este anime me gusta porque tiene mucho misterio, crimen, aventura, ^^

_**PROXIMAMENTE**_

_**Capitulo 2 Identidad revelada**_


	2. Chapter 2 Identidad revelada

Bueno como prometi aquí esta el segundo capitulo, no soy buena escribiendo fics pero bueno espero que les guste ^^

NOTA: a diferencia de los personajes de detective conan, tu y tus amigos se presentan solo diciendo su nombre

Detective conan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solamente los Ocs

…..

…

**Capitulo 2 Identidad revelada**

– **Oh! Lo siento….. Bueno, déjenme presentarme –** dijiste con simpleza** – mi nombre es [NL]**

– **Bueno [NL], muchas gracias por ayudarnos en este caso, de verdad que nos fuiste de mucha ayuda **– decía el inspector Megure mientras iba a empezar a retirarse – Takagi, nos vamos

– **Eh?!.. si inspector –** el detective Takagi se retiro junto con los demás oficiales de policía de Tokyo.

– **Wow! Fue increíble como resolviste aquel caso, por cierto muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi amiga** – te empezó a hablar Ran **– Muchas gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Ran Mouri y el es mi papa**

– **Yo soy Kogoro Mouri señorita **– decía Kogoro mientras estiraba una tarjeta a ti **– bueno Ran, creo que debo irme ya, están las carreras**

– **Adiós papa**

Después de despedirse en la entrada de dicho restaurante, regreso donde estaban Conan y sus amigas

– **Hola, soy Sonoko Suzuki**

– **Que tal mi nombre es Masumi Sera –** te saludo mientras con su mano derecha la apoyaba en la cabeza de Conan** – y este pequeño es Conan**

– **Si hola, mucho gusto soy Conan Edogawa –** decía Conan mientras se te quedaba observando con una mirada algo curiosa.

"_tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes, pero no se de donde" –_ pensaba Conan.

– **Mucho gusto –** saludaste con una gran sonrisa tierna** – bueno, jeje… ya saben mi nombre, ellos son mis amigos de la infancia.**

– **Hola, mi nombre es Leonardo, pero me pueden decir Leon **– dijo Leon mientras se acerco a las chicas y les beso la mano en forma de educación sacándole sonrojo a Ran y Sonoko.

– **Que tal, soy Shane –** se presento y en eso señalo a la chica al lado de el** – y ella es mi novia Samantha**

– **Mucho gusto, mi nombre completo es Samantha Roxana, pero pueden llamarme…..**

– ***cof* Roxana *cof* –** tocio el nombre Shane mientras con su puño se cubria la boca

– **Que no me digas Roxana – **lo ultimo lo dijo algo fuerte mientras le daba un coscorrón a Shane

– **AUCH! –** dijeron de manera dolorosa Shane y Sam mientras sentían su oreja derecha siendo sujetada muy fuerte

– **No les hagan caso, es que a Shane le fascina molestar a Samantha –** Luis tuvo que agarrarlos de la oreja para evitar que pelearan, aunque sabia que siempre jugaban, debía evitar que se lastimaran** – es una costumbre que tienen los dos.**

– **Por que no le gusta que le digan Roxana? –**preguntaron Ran y Sonoko al mismo tiempo

– **Es un misterio –** dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo mientras que Sam solo se ponía algo roja de las mejillas

– **Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Luis, es un gusto señoritas –** saludo Luis mientras besaba la mano de Ran, Sonoko y Sera como muestra de respeto a lo que provoco un gran sonrojo en las chicas, a excepción de Sera claro, y despues a Kogoro y a Conan los saludaba de mano.

– **Como supiste que Sera era mujer –** pregunto Conan, estaba sorprendido que fuera la primera persona en conocer a Sera y la primera persona en saber que era mujer aun con esas ropas.

– **Acaso no debía saberlo? –** pregunto intrigado Luis

– **Por cierto, de donde son –** pregunto Conan **– no parecen ser japoneses**

Conan tenia mucha curiosidad en ti ya que desde que te vio entrar en el restaurante algo le decía que te habia visto antes

– **Oh bueno somos de (tu pais) **– dijiste

– **Me dicen que es un pais muy bonito –** contesto Sera

– **Si es verdad, es muy hermoso **– dijo Leon

– **Hey, hey Ran, este chico es muy guapo no crees? Igual el chico rubio –** Sonoko estaba susurrando sus incoherencias a Ran mientras señalaba a Luis **– acaso crees que tenga novia?**

– **Hey Sonoko, tu tienes a Makoto**

– **Solo hago un comentario**

– **Ustedes, Que hacen en Japon? **– pregunto Sera

Sera estaba intrigada de cómo con solo unos pequeños pasos, Leon habia deribado al hombre sin ningún esfuerzo, le llamo mucho la atención y estaba feliz de ver a alguien fuerte tanto como Makoto, el novio de Sonoko.

– **Bueno, pues es por cosas de trabajo y también para relajarnos **– dijiste** – bueno creo que ya debemos de irnos**

– **Disculpen –** interrumpió Sera antes de que se fueran **– pero me gustaría que Leon me enseñara aquel golpe que le propino al criminal hace unos minutos o poder tener un combate con el**

"Oi, Oi, que directa" – pensaba Conan mientras tenia una gotita en la cabeza

– **Entoces que, aceptas?**

– **Claro, no me molestaría**

– **Oye Leon, estas seguro –** volteaste a ver a Leon mientras le decias con una voz tranquila y tierna **– no quiero que la lastimes**

– **Tranquila [NL], no va a pasar nada –** te tranquilizo Leon sabiendo que no quieras que exagerara **– además seria interesante ver como una chica japonesa aplica las artes marciales siendo originaria del lugar de donde se originaron**

– **Pues no te lo dejare fácil **– te reto Sera con una sonrisa

Todos soltaron una risa divertida de la conversación entre esos dos

– **Pues que esperamos! **– dijo muy animada Sam

Todos se fueron caminando muy animadamente a un parque de diversiones que Ran sugirió. Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones pudieron ver que se estaba dando el anochecer y habia unas cuantas personas.

– **Este es el parque de diversiones Tropical Land donde Ran y Shinichi tuvieron su primera cita!^^**

– **Sonoko!**

– **Shinichi? –** dijo muy intrigada Sam **– acaso no es el detective de instituto Shinichi Kudo?**

– **Exacto, acaso saben algo de Shinichi? –** pregunto muy entusiasmada Ran

– **Bueno, es que hemos oído mucho acerca de el**

– **Lo que sucede es que el fue la inspiración de [NL] para convertirse en detective… aunque bueno, también tiene que ver con su padre Yusaku Kudo que habia resuelto algunos casos –** dijo Leon mientras señalaba a la susodicha con el pulgar lo que te provoco un leve rubor en las mejillas de la pena.

– **En serio?!**

– **Sip, de hecho soy una admiradora de Shinichi Kudo, se me hace una persona realmente increíble; no soy una gran detective como el, pero puedo ver que de no ser por el y por su padre nunca me hubiera convertido en detective –** continuaste **– además, y se me hiso muy curioso enterarme de su desaparición.**

Ante aquel comentario, Ran y Sonoko estaban algo intrigadas, como porque desaparición si ellas lo habían visto varias veces, si efectivamente no estaba cerca de ellas, pero nunca habían escuchado ningún indicio de desaparición de Shinichi. Mientras que Conan/Shinichi estaba algo nervioso, se supone que nadie sabia de aquello.

– **Como que desaparición? –** ahora la que estaba intrigada era Sera, al haber escuchado aquello.

– **Acaso Shinichi Kudo no desapareció después de un caso de una montaña rusa? **– preguntaste curiosa e inocente.

– **No, eso es imposible – **corrigio Conan **– el hermanito Shinichi no desapareció, lo que sucede es que en ese momento supo de otro caso y por eso estuvo ausente mucho tiempo**

– **Es cierto –** confirmo Ran, Conan estaba feliz de que Ran le confirmara aquello** – me ha tocado a mi y a Sonoko encontrarnos con Shinichi, aunque sea por breves momentos.**

– **Es curioso que digan eso –** dijo Shane **– pues como [NL] dejo de escuchar noticias sobre el, nosotros también creíamos que habia desaparecido.**

– **Se nota que saben mucho acerca de el **– Sera si que se habia intrigado mucho por [NL] y sus amigos, además de lo que dijeron respecto a la "desaparición" de Shinichi Kudo, pero a la vez se le hacia que la habia visto en algún lugar **– no crees Conan**

Conan no contesto, solo se quedo observando a [NL] fijamente, por dos motivos estaba asi; uno era porque NL la habia visto en alguna parte además de que se sentía halagado de ver que fuera de Japon tenia a admiradores y segundo lugar, se le hiso una chica muy guapa lo que le saco un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Nunca habia conocido a una chica detective tan sorprendente como ella.

– **He escuchado de todos los casos que ha resuelto, además sus casos fueron otra razón de mi inspiración.**

– **Inspiracion?** – pregunto muy intrigada Sera, no sabia a que venia eso de que fue su inspiración.

– **Eh… bueno es que soy escritora de novelas **

– **Ran-neechan ahora recuerdo! –** Conan se acerco **– me permites tu celular?**

– **Eh?.. si Conan-kun**

Conan estuvo revisando el celular de Ran, buscando fotografías, algunas donde aparecían el y Ran pero en su cuerpo original; se desanimo un poco al verlos los dos juntos, pero no perdió tiempo y siguió buscando las fotografías hasta que encontró la que necesitaba, era increíble lo que vio, de verdad que estaba muy asombrado.

– **Ahora recuerdo haber visto tu cara, ERES [NL] DOYLE! **– dijo emocionado Conan y en estado de shock.

– **[NL] Doyle? –** quedo intrigada Ran** – acaso la famosa escritora de la secuela de la saga de Sherlock Holmes?**

– **Sip –** afirmaste

– **Niño, no seas mentiroso, como crees que la nieta del autor de Sherlock Holmes estaría aquí en Japon **

– **Sonoko, Conan-kun tiene razón –** le dio Ran mientras volteaba a ver a [NL]– **ahora recuerdo haberte visto **– dijo Ran señalándote lo que no sabias como reaccionar mientras que tus amigos solo aguantaban la risa porque, a pesar de que les dabas la espalda, ellos podían imaginar la cara roja que tenias de la pena – ** un dia me toco ir al centro comercial y vi un poste donde se explicaba que la autora del nuevo libro que revulocionaria la saga de Sherlock Holmes vendría aquí a Tokyo**

– **De hecho –** dijiste corrigiendo y un poquito apenada **– soy bisnieta jeje**

Conan, Ran, Sera y Sonoko si que estaban muy impresionados, principalmente Conan que no creyo que de verdad se encontraría enfrente de el a la descendiente de su autor favorito de novelas de misterio, el hombre que revulociono las novelas de misterio. Después de aquella presentación, como agradecimiento, Sonoko, con su dinero, te invito a ti y a Leon, Luis, Shane y Sam lo que ustedes quisieran comer ella de los invitaba; cosa extraña para Ran y Conan, que conocían muy bien a Sonoko y no lo haría asi de a ratis al menos que hubiera un interés de por medio, pero bueno no importaba.

Habían caminado mucho hasta que llegaron al parque de diversiones Tropical Land, a pesar de que [NL], Leon, Luis, Shane y Sam habían rechazado la oferta de Sonoko de que les invitara algo ya que tenían dinero, ella les pahgo la entrada del parque, por lo que no pudieron rechazar aquello. Durante toda la tarde se subieron a muchos juegos mecánicos, Shane gano un peluche para Samantha por lo que ella grito emocionada. Luis junto con Ran, Sera y Sonoko fueron a la casa de los espejos para ver quien salía primero; según Sonoko, le dijo a Ran que su ella se perdia en la casa de los espejos entonces tendría un encuentro romántico con Luis pero no le funciono ya que al final Sera termino encontrándola y salieron juntas con Luis esperándolas afuera, ya que el se sabia muchas casas de los espejos. En el centro de comida, donde habían dicho al inicio, seria el punto de reencuentro. En ese lugar estaban sentados en una mesa muy amplia con vista al mar, Leon, Conan y tu para ver en que momento llegaban sus amigos.

– **Nunca crei conocer un pais tan hermoso como lo es Japon –** Leon estaba muy sorprendido del lugar.

– **Tienes razón –** dijiste muy animada**– La comida estuvo muy rica, este parque de diversiones es genial! ^^**

En ese momento los tres se dieron cuenta que sus amigos regresaron

– **Que tal se la pasaron –** pregunto Luis que regresaba con Ran, Sonoko, Shane, Sam y Sera.

– **Muy bien –** contesto Leon **– la vista desde aquí es muy bonita**

– **Esperen a ver los juegos artificiales que se darán a las 10:00 pm –** dijo emocionada Sonoko tratando de poder llamar la atención de Leon o Luis, pero ningún la pelo.

– **Sam, que te regalo Shane? –** preguntaste a tu amiga.

– **Em, pues –** Sam estaba algo roja y después mostro lo que traia atrás de su espalda lanzando un gritito de emoción **– yay! Este perrito de peluche y el pingüino**

– **Que bonitos! –** gritaste muy emocionada **– que romantico Shane **–le dijiste a tu amigo mientras le dabas codazo como una señal diciéndole que era coqueto.

– **Ya [NL], no es para tanto –** dijo apenado Shane mientras se rascaba la cabeza y Leon y Luis solo se quedaban observando a su amigo con una sonrisa viendo que estaba apenado.

– Bueno pues, que les parece si subimos a la montaña rusa – señalo Ran a lo que la mayoría asintió con la cabeza.

– Me agrada la idea – – ustedes los adolescentes no han perdido ese espíritu de diversión

Aquello si que les intrigo mucho a Sera, Ran, Sonoko y Conan, a decir verdad cuando se presentaron no sabían bien sus apellidos y sus edades, querían saber acerca de ellos sus nuevos amigos; ese era el mismo pensamiento de [NL], Leon, Luis, Sam y Shane ya que cuando se conocieron, se les hicieron las personas mas agradables, pero bueno, todos se fueron juntos a la montaña rusa para disfrutar al máximo el juego, ese dia fue el mejor que tu y tus amigos hayan tenido; pero por algo tanto tu como Conan no pudieron subir ya que no habia mas espacio. Para que sus amigos no se preocuparan Conan les dijo que tu y el los esperarían cerca del puesto de comida italiana que se encontraba con vista tanto al mar como a la montaña rusa "La Maldicion"; asi que los dos se fueron a dicho restaurante, los dos estaban sentados en una de las mesas tomando unas bebidas mientras volteaban a ver hacia la montaña rusa para ver como sus amigos estaban alla arriba.

– **Disculpa –** te dijo Conan mientras se te quedaba viendo **– quisiera hablar contigo un momento**

El momento parecía como de esas películas en el que se hacen interrogatorios, con la diferencia de que se escuchaban los gritos de las personas en la montaña rusa.

– **Por supuesto ^^**

– **Bueno, pues veras quería hablar contigo –** continuo Conan mientras veias que sus ojos se abrieron muy lindos **– la verdad es que estoy muy impresionado de que tu [NL], estes aquí en Japon, soy un gran fan de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes**

– **Vaya –** quedaste sorprendida y feliz **– de verdad te gustan mucho Sherlock Holmes?**

– **Si, soy un fanatico tuyo y de las novelas que has escrito –** Conan estaba muy feliz **– bueno, las novelas que tu padre y tus abuelo y bisabuelo han escrito.**

Si de los que saben la verdadera identidad de Conan lo vieran, dirían que de verdad se le veía muy feliz de tener cerca a alguien como a [NL] y de poder leer el primer libro que logro revolucionar mas la saga de Sherlock Holmes.

– **Hay! Que tierno –** dijiste halagada, feliz y muy tierna **– muchas gracias –** luego volteaste y viste el puesto de peluches – **YAY! QUE LINDOS PELUCHES! –** lo dijiste con un tono infantil.

Conan solo se quedaba viendo a [NL], la veía muy linda, algo en su corazón lo hacia sonrojarse mucho, se sentía muy halagado por [NL].

– **Sabes Conan quisiera que respondieras a que te dedicas**

– **Pues solo soy un niño que va a una escuela elemental**

– **De hecho quiero que me digas sobre los casos que has resuelto**

– **De que hablas –** Conan estaba algo nervioso, algo en su cabeza le decía que algo extraño y revelador iba a ocurrir **– si solo soy un ni….**

– **No tienes que mentir, Shinichi Kudo**

Conan, estuvo muy impresionado de que aquella chica supiera quien era el en realidad, no tenia idea de cómo logro descubrir su identidad, pero podía estar seguro que ella no era nadie sospechoso, ni siquiera se le acercaría a la organización de los hombres de negro; Conan estaba a punto de poder preguntarte como sabias sobre su identidad, pero fuiste rápida.

– **Es sencillo Shinichi, es porque un dia me entere que después de resolver un caso de una montaña rusa, no se volvieron a escuchar mas casos en los cuales tu los resolvieras y me dio curiosidad por lo que investigue un poco de eso y descubri que Kogoro Mouri se volvió un detective muy famoso que siempre iba acompañado de su hija y de un nuevo niño que se quedaba a vivir con ellos –** continuaste **– bueno entonces, quisiera hacer dos preguntas; uno….. ME DAS TU AUTOGRAFO! POR FIS, DE VERDAD QUE SOY UNA GRAN FAN TUYA!**

– **Cl…claro –** Conan estaba rojo de aquella pregunta tan directa que le hiciste.

– **Y otra cosa –** volvió a preguntar [NL**]– porque ocultas tu identidad teniendo la apariencia de un niño de 7 años?**

– **Bueno pues –** Conan dudaba mucho en decirte su situación pero después su cara se puso nerviosa al ver que le hacias ojitos de perrito.

– **Por fis Shinichi –** le pedias a Shinichi haciéndole ojitos de perrito **– prometo no decir nada**

Suspiro Conan** – De acuerdo**

Asi empezó la platica entre ustedes dos, Shinichi comenzó a explicarte que habia pasado un tiempo cuando el resolvió el caso de asesinato de la montaña rusa, como los antiguos hombres vestidos de negro que habia visto antes, que los habia seguido lejos de donde se encontraba la gente hasta que fue descubierto por el hombre de cabello rubio que se llamaba "Gin", nombrado por el otro que se hacia llamar "Vodka" y que después habías tenido algunos encuentros con la Organización de los Hombres de Negro que te explico que era asi como el los llamaba ya que no conocía mucho de aquella organización. Despues de contarte todo lo sucedido solo se te quedo viendo esperando alguna reacción, el sabia que apenas se conocían y que a lo mejor no le creerías, pero su sorpresa fue que solo te quedabas viendo sin decir nada.

– **Sabes Sh… digo Conan, lo siento, se que no quieres que nadie sepa de eso**

– **Descuida, además de ti, hay otras personas de confianza que conocen mi identidad**

– **Oye Conan, y no puedo decirles a mis amigos sobre tu identidad? –** preguntaste algo asustada y preocupada y continuaste **– ellos podrían ayudarte con aquella organización, o no se pidele ayuda a alguien.**

– **No lo creo [NL] –** te dijo Conan/Shinichi con una cara seria, a pesra** – es que esos hombres son muy peligrosos, son gente muy meticulosa y muy cuidadosa, me ha sido difícil poder descubrir un poco acerca de ellos y si le digo a la policía, no hay pruebas**

– **Bueno, pues si tu lo dices, no le dire nada a nadie** – le prometiste, ya que aunque el no quisiera que le dijeras a nadie, de cierta manera sabias que esto si que era muy peligroso.

Te hubiera gustado decirle a Leon y Luis, pero también sabias que ellos en este momento no estaban trabajando, estaban descansando, no podias disponer de su tiempo, pero bueno no dejarías que aquello te deprimiera, ya buscarías la manera de ayudar a Shinichi.

(aclaro, tu (lectora) ahora que sabes la identidad de Conan, a solas lo llamaras Shinichi y enfrente de otras personas lo llamaras como Conan)

Habian pasado unos días, era de noche, y en la casa de Japon de [NL], los 5 se encontraban durmiendo, en la sala de la casa, Leon no podía dormir asi que habia ido al balcón del departamento ((es de esos departamentos de lujo que parecen hoteles, solo que estos en vez de pagar renta ya se compro.. bueno es que no se como se les diga). Solo observaba las estrellas mientras daba otro sorbo a su café y dejaba la taza en el barandal.

– **Por que tan pensativo Leon? –** se escucho una voz tranquila mientras se encontraba recargado.

– **Eh? –** se sorprendió un poco Leon y volteo a ver quien le habla, se habia encontrado hace unos momentos en un leve trance ya que estaba muy pensativo **– oh, hola Luis**

– **Que sucede? –** dijo Luis y luego con un cara inexpresiva**– será que, ¿A caso quieres confesarte a [NL]?**

Aquel comentario saco un ligero rubor en las mejillas a Leon lo que solo Luis le dio una palmadita en el hombro derecho diciendo que bromeaba, Luis sabia que Leon no podía decirle que amaba a [NL]

– **No, no es eso –** de repente la expresión de Leon cambio a una muy seria

Si sus amigos que se encontraban dormidos, le hubieran visto esa expresión en ese mismo momento no lo hubieran creido, para ellos seria la primera vez verlo con un semblante muy serio, mas de lo normal ya que aunque sabian de su trabajo, nunca hubieran imaginado ese tipo expresión.

– **Te dire que cuando llegamos aquí a Tokyo, he tenido una extraña sensación**

– **Crei que era el único –** dijo Luis para luego ponerse un cigarrillo en la boca y empezar a fumar.

– **Sabes…. **

– **Lo se, no he bajado la guardia **

Ahora fue Luis el que tenia una cara seria pero tranquila, la cuestión fue que al parecer ambos tenían una sensación extraña.

– **Leon –** empezó a hablar Luis aun con su cigarrillo en la boca **– creo que ya sabes….**

– **Tranquilo Luis –** ahora Leon ya tenia una cara mas tranquila** – previne antes, les avise y solo es en caso de que les digamos que de verdad es una emergencia y ellos ya saben que hacer.**

Luis solo tenia una cara de satisfacción, Leon jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, no era ningún error el hecho de que Leon fuera el mejor agente dentro de los Jetters y que cuando Leon era solo un niño nunca se equivoco en escogerlo como uno de los miembros de elite.

– **Sabes Luis, si [NL] te ve fumando se enojara**

Los dos solo tuvieron una sonrisa algo divertida mientras se retiraban a sus habitaciones, pero no sin antes Leon le comento sobre un acontecimiento ocurrido hace unos días.

_**Flash back**_

En una tarde soleada, un grupo de jóvenes y dos niños se encontraban en un centro comercial, Ran sugirio ir al cine para poder disfrutar de los días; Conan también fue con ellos ya que quería conocer mas a [NL] y para fastidiar a Haibara la "invito" a que fuera también con ellos y para el colmo de males, Haibara era tratada como una "niña" tanto por Sam como por [NL] pero bueno debía de aguantar, después de todo si no mantenía esa identidad, Bourbon podría sospechar mucho. Todos se encontraban muy animados viendo la película que trataba de un futuro donde se crearon robots pero que después se revelaron, ya sabían las típicas películas, Ran estaba conmovida ya que la película era muy romantica y solo Conan estaba con una gotita en la cabeza, igual Samantha también estaba conmovida mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Shane, esos dos si que estaban muy romanticos. En ese momento se escucho el grito de una joven y en eso Conan, Sera y tu se acercaron a donde provenía el grito y vieron que venia de la parte alta de la sala donde vieron a un hombre tirado en el piso por lo que los del cine tuvieron que cancelar la función que se encontraba en su final. Cuando se prendieron las luces vieron el cadáver de un hombre que lo habían degollado, pero lo curioso es que no habia un cuchillo que indicara que fue asesinado asi.

Habían llamado a la policía, todos dentro de la sala eran sospechosos, la policía creyo que a lo mejor con la oscuridad se habia suicidado; como siempre Conan, Sera y ahora tu estaban observando la situación, en ese se presento un joven de cabello rubio, corto, ojos azules, tez morena. Cuando voltearon Ai se quedo algo muda y se oculto atrás de ti ya que le empezó a dar esa sensación escalofriante, obvio te diste cuenta pero no supiste porque estaba temblando recordando una antigua conversación con Conan en el cual te dijo que una chica que esta viviendo exactamente donde vive el, ella pertenecía a aquella organización y que igual se encogió y que los dos tratan de luchar contra aquella organización.

Se dio todo ese aquel caso y de los 4 tanto tu como Conan resolvieron el caso, pero la cuestión fue que por una pista tu lograste resolver el caso bien lo que a cierto joven rubio lo dejo impactado y contigo y Conan la policía arresto al criminal.

– **Nunca dejas de sorprenderme [ NL] –** decía Leon feliz de ver lo excelente detective que eras.

– **Gracias – **te sentiste halagada y nada mas ponías una carita de perrito bien tierna :3

– Hey Kudo – dijo Haibara en un susurro.

– Que sucede Ai

– **Necesito que me expliques –** continuo** – ¿Por qué DEBO DE IR A ESA CONFERENCIA?!**

– **Me la debe-…. además, creo que tendremos ayuda respecto a nuestros cuerpos**

– **¿Que quieres decir?**

No pudieron continuar ya que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

–**Hey! –** se escucho una voz conocida **– pero si son Ran, Sera, y Conan**

– **Hola Amuro **– saludó Ran

Amuro al ver a otras personas cerca de ellos se quedo viendo a los 5 en especial a ti.

– **Acaso son amigos suyos? –** preguntaba muy interesado Amuro viendo a los nuevos amigos de Conan, Ran y de Sera.

– **Si –** empezó a presentarlos **– chicos, el es Amuro Tooru, es un chico detective igual que Sera-san – **continuo **– Amuro, ellos son Luis, Leon, Sam, Shane y [NL]**

– **Hola mucho gusto –** se acerco a saludar, le dio mucha curiosidad a Amuro ya que te habia visto solucionar muy bien el caso, de hecho sentía haberte visto.

– **Hola que tal –** saludaste **– mi nombre es [NL] – **luego te dio curiosidad **– ¿Cómo conoces a Conan y sus amigos?**

– **Los conoci en un caso –** continuo minetras se te quedaba viendo con una sonrisa **– yo también soy un detective pero aun sin mucha experiencia**

Leon y Luis solo se quedaban observando, disimulando, no le quitaban la mirada a Amuro; mientras que igual Conan no le quitaba la vista a Amuro alias Bourbon debido a que no le cabia en la cabeza de porque se encontraba en ese lugar (aun) si ya habia acabado con su misión de asesinar a Sherry.

Salieron de la sala del cine y empezaron a despedirse ya que era muy tarde, Ai le jalo de la blusa a Ran como indicándole que se encontraba cansada asi que todos se empezaron a despedir y solamente Conan no le quitaba la mirada. Luis y Leon habían visto la mirada del niño, pero después hablarían de eso.

Después de eso se despidieron y solo Amuro se te quedo observando desde una distancia viendo como te subias a un taxi con tus amigos.

"Esa chica es interesante" – pensaba Amuro/Bourbon – " ¿Donde la habre visto antes?"

_**Fin flash back**_

– **Ese sujeto Tooru Amuro –** decía MUY serio Leon **– no dejare que se acerque mucho a [NL].**

– **Igual que yo –** le dijo Luis con una actitud tranquila y con cara inexpresiva **– creo haberlo visto pero tendre que ver los informes **– dijo Luis y después de ver la expresión seria de Leon trato de tranquilizarlo – **… tranquilo Leon, no le pasara nada, procura mantenerte tranquilo.**

Era un dia tranquilo en Tokyo, Ran, Sera y Sonoko acababan de salir del instituto ((jeje no recuerdo como se llamo ^^) e iban caminando muy animadas como siempre con sus uniformes puestos, en ese momento se toparon con Jodie

– **Hola señorita Jodie **

– **Oh! Hello Ran –** saludo Jodie **– también Sonoko –** luego se dio cuenta que habia alguien mas al lado de ellas **– por cierto, quien es?**

– **Oh, es cierto –** continuo Ran **– vera es Sera-san, Sera-san ella es nuestra antigua profesora de ingles Jodie Santemilion (no recuerdo si asi se escribia)**

– **Hola Jodie –** saludo Sera.

En eso las tres chicas solo se quedaron viendo muy atentamente al hombre de unos 55 años, nunca antes habían visto a ese hombre y a Sera le dio como una extraña sensación y además también vieron a otro hombre de unos 40 años cabello largo, castaño.

– **Por cierto Jodie –** pregunto curiosa Ran **– quienes son ellos**?

– **Mucho gusto señoritas –** saludo el hombre de lentes **– yo soy James Black y el es Camel, saluda**

– **Ho… hola –** fue lo único que dijo Camel con una mini gota minetras volvia a tener su cara extraña.

– **Bueno Jodie sensei –** dijo Ran apresurada **– creo que debemos de irnos ya**

Las tres chicas se iban a retirar mientras los tres adultos se quedaban viendo con caras sorprendidas.

**Eh? –** de su típica sonrisa a una intrigada **– ¿Por qué tanta prisa?**

– **Oh bueno, es que vamos a ir a la casa de Sonoko ya que iremos a una conferencia y Sera ira a su casa también.**

– **Conferencia? –** dijo intrigada Jodie **– acaso no son muy pequeñas para ese tipo de conferencias?**

– **Oh bueno lo que pasa es que conocimos a [NL] Doyle **– dijo Ran

– **Acaso se refieren a la bisnieta de Arthur Conan Doyle? **– pregunto muy intrigado James.

– **Esa misma **– confirmo Sera mientras no dejaba de observar a los tres adultos.

Sera tenia una ligera corazonada respecto a ellos tres debido a que algo en ellos se le hacia demasiado extraño.

– **Acaso la conocen? **– pregunto Camel mientras se les quedaba viendo pero ahora tenia una cara sorprendida de felicidad, ya que al igual que "EL", eran admiradores de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes y cuando vieron el primer libro de de David Doyle se interesaron mas por la familia de escritores; pero después cuando escucharon en un canal intermundial a [NL] Doyle relatando muy brevemente de lo que trataba su libro se volvió muy famosa y mas cuando las editoriales principales de cada pais anunciaron en las noticias de que ese libro el nuevo que esta revolucionando mas la saga de Sherlock Holmes es lo mejor que nadie podía perdérselo por lo que desde aquel dia, [NL] se volvió muy famosa.

–**Si bueno, de hecho es una larga historia pero bueno es que la conocimos y a sus amigos y vamos a ir a una conferencia en el cual sus amigos nos invitaron.**

– **Si que suena interesante**

– **Sip **– dijo Ran **– al parecer como es muy famosa, necesitara seguridad**

Por extraño que pareciera, ahora era Camel que se veía con una sonrisa animada al igual que Jodie. Los dos empezaron a explicar a las chicas que ellos dos sentían una gran admiración debido a que la admiraban mucho; por supuesto que James dijo que debería de declinar la oferta por lo que se retiro. Mientras todos se retiraban a sus respectivos lugares para vestirse para la ocasión; en otra parte de en una escuela elemental Conan salió rápido de la escuela elemental y si que le costo mucho trabajo poder evadir a los niños, aun recordaba la antigua conversación que habían tenido con [NL] y sus amigos hace 17 dias y va a la casa del profesor Agasa para poder cambiarse la ropa.

_**Flash back**_

Hace como 17 días que después algunos días de los acontecimientos de la llegada de [NL] y sus amigos, se habían quedado de pasear además de que Conan, Ran, Sera y Sonoko les mostrarían la ciudad, Beika Street (creo que asi se llama la calle donde vive Ran) y muchos otros lugares. Estaban en un restaurante mientras conversaban.

– **Saben que, me gustaría invitarlos, a que vinieran conmigo y con mis amigos a la fiesta de la presentación de mi libro. **– invitaste.

– **La fiesta? –** pregunto curioso Conan/Shinichi

– **Si, es que en el hotel Teito se dara una fiesta y como le han hecho una modificación donde le agregaron un edificio extra y esos dos edificios se conectan por medio de una enorme sala donde se va a dar aquella fiesta –** empezó a explicar Luis **– sin embargo 3 dias antes de la fiesta oficial se va a dar una conferencia antes de ese dia en un edificio central, creo que es en una plaza que se llama "YamBalam"**

– **Y me gustaría mucho que fueran el dia de la conferencia para que escuchen acerca de mi libro –** terminaste de concluir.

– **Wow nos encantaría! –** dijeron muy animados Ran, Sonoko, Sera y Conan

– **Genial! –** dijiste muy animada mientras le pedias a Leon que te cargara de caballito a lo que el no se negó y te empezó a llevar.

_**Fin flash back**_

Esos fueron los recuerdos de Conan mientras seguía corriendo directo a la casa del Dr. Agasa, esa escena de ver a [NL] siendo cargado por Leon le provoco algo de celos, no lo podía negar sentía algo por [NL]; llego a la casa del Profesor Agasa hasta que llego con el en la entrada, pero lo vio de espaldas y no supo que sucedia hasta que vio que el hablaba con Subaru Okiya.

– **Hey, hola Conan –** saludo Agasa mientras volteaba

– **Oh, lo siento profesor Agasa, no puedo hablar tengo prisa**

– **Oh espera –** el profesor detuvo tantito a Conan por verlo con mucha prisa, esta actitud emocionada llamo mucho la atención de Subaru**–¿Por que tanta prisa?**

– **Bueno pues vera es que el dia de hoy ira a una conferencia con Ran-neechan y Sera-san**

– **Eh? Conferencia?**

– **Luego le explico**

Entro rápido a la casa del profesor Agasa y fue directo a cambiar la ropa por una casual pero elegante, unos shorts negros y una camisa de botones azul cielo, después fue por Ai y aunque ella no quería ir, Conan le dijo que fuera ya que le debía una, ella a regañadientes acepto con la condición que le dejara ir con una sudadera. Para que no se preocupara el profesor, cuando salieron de la casa, Ai le dio una carta al profesor en la mano y después de eso fueron corriendo a la oficina de Kogoro. Subaru y Agasa solo se quedaron observando

– **Me pregunto –** solo se quedaba viendo lo que le dio Ai.**– ¿Por qué habran tenido tanta prisa?**

El profesor empezó a leer la nota y se quedo con una cara sorprendida.

– **Increible –** fue lo único que dijo

– **Me permite la nota profesor Agasa?**

– **Eh? Oh, si claro Okiya-san**

Subaru estuvo leyendo la nota para ver que fue lo que habia escrito Conan y después de eso tuvo una sonrisa en la cara para después retirarse a la casa de Shinichi lo que dejo algo intrigado al profesor porque aquella acción de Okiya y después de unos minutos vio salir a Okiya con un traje, los típicos trajes que usa, pero este un poco mas elegante

Hola pues gracias ^^ por fis déjenme muchos reviews

_Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, de verdad que me gusto mucho que sigan mis capítulos_

_Los vere en el capitulo 3 ^^_

_Bye bye_


End file.
